the end?
by SaphiricRainbow
Summary: this would be my version of the ending of pains of a dragon. i suck at summarizing so plz tell me if it good.


It was aobut three more month's till Rai came back from his training. well acually he finished training the first three days and he went with jen to have some fun in Reo and that he was gone but he didn't get to the temple with Jen till 3 o' clock in the morning.

"they should be surprised Rai." jen said mishceviously.

"well please tell me-ohhhhhhhh well i just thought of something" " Well don't leave me in the dark tell me."

"okay we go into my room (just that little cubical that is with everyone else) right now and sleep there till the morning. then when all the others are awake we will wake up with them and do all the normal stuff we do. JJust to make Kimiko jealouse(tell me if i spelled that wrong)we will do everything together if they notice us."

"Hmmm... i really like your plan but what about master fung?"

"well i plan to tell him right now and to tell him not to spoil it with everyone else." rai stated as if he had done this plan before...hmmm.

They then walk into master fung's area and see that either he is medditating or sleeping that is until..."hello Raimundo and Jen? What are you doing here at this early in the morning also?"

"Well we just got to the temple a littl bit ago. We just wanted you to do something for us for the rest of the day." So then Rai and Jen tell master fung about their plan and he then said to raimundo "well i only do if you conveince The lovely lady Jen to stay here for awhile or if she wanted to stay here for ever." "Fine i will but don''t expect me to do the rules and i will do my own chores." "purfect and since you came with raimuindo you will do his chores with him and-" "we already covered the sleeping arangments master and we will only sleep together tonight just o make kimiko jelouse." Rai cut off master fung. "well okay but it is only for tonight." "thanks master fung/fungo well good night" they said in union while heading off to rai's corters. It turned out to be too small for 2 people to sleep next to eachother and so Jen slept ontop of Rai and then he said in a whisper ''this is just purfect to the plan'' they went to bed with a huge blush on their cheeks.

**_(IN THE MORNING)_**

Well since Jen and Raimundo got there at 3:00 they woke up at 5:00 just 3 hours before the munks and they decided to make a really good breakfast for their fellow munks. IT was made up of scramble eggs, becon, french toast, orange juice, and pancakes. "Well everyone is going to be very happy for us at the end of the day" jen said to rai.

"Well i just hope that they are greatfull for what we are going to do today for them. Well now we have to finish their chores lets get to it." they both groaned. When they finished everyone's chores everyone then woke up to find breakfast ready and still warm and all of their chores done which was very strange for them. so then after breakfast master fung called them over and said" Munks we are having 2 very special guests coming tonight and i want you to finish your chores-" "Sorry master fung but i recone(how do you spell that word) that we have the day off because everyone's chores are done before we woke up s'morning." "-oh well then you do have the day off only until a new shin gong wu-" "sorry master fung but throughout to night someone came-" everyone groans at that part"- and found the last shin gong wu even with the ones that jack had" Dojo stated.

BONG that was the sound of everyone's including master fungs mouths hitting the floor. (which that was an impossible job to do)

"**WHAT!!!!!!"** 'how did some get all those shin gong wu in one night' that was the one question that went 's through everyone's head at the moment. "Well then go injoy the day till tonight." When every one was gone master fung asked dojo "are all them really here?" "Nope. did you really think that didn't here the kidz plan when he told you? well i did and if there is shin gong wu that goes off i asked them to take care of it until tonight." Master fung's face was full of relief.

the whole entire day nothing happened including no shen gong wu.

**_(THE END OF THE DAY)_**

Every single monk was waiting in the Meditation hall for the misterious guess(except to master fung but he didn't tell anyone except dojo new along with master fung)

they were waiting...

...and waiting...

...and waiting...

...an-wait is that laughter?

Everyone heard laughter and turn to the door and they see-

_**RAIMUNDO AND someother girl**_?!!!!

"RAI" the munks screamed one second and then the next they dog piled on him and he screamed "JEN WILL YOU HELP ME OUT HERE?" jen just shakes here head and then helps out. Once rai was out he and jen walked up to master fung and said calmly as ever "i see you followed my stuff" everyone didn't know what he was talking about bu-"thanks so much master fung do you think i do this again sometime soon" they turn their heads to Rai's, Jen's Dojo's AND Master fung's laughing forms that were aginst the walls crying while laughing.

Everyone had a question above their heads that was until-"Raimundo planed this since three this morning munks"

Rai then explained "this is jen" everyone was filled with relief now that they remembered her "and we cooked you breakfast and did all of your chores including mine-" everyone had let say shocked wasn't the right word for it"and pretended to get all of the shen gong wu for you people but that we had help from dojo for that job-" everyone glared at dojo for the false alarm except for master fung"and well we're now here to say that-"everyone leaned in "that we're staying here from now on"

Everyone was again let say gloreous wasn't the right word for the description.

"Wait **_WE_**?" "Yeah we...Jen is staying here too guys." "oh" "Come now munks it is time for Everyone to show everyone their new moves." Give you one guess as to who said moved out into the training area. "Hmm...Master Fung this area is too small for training can Jen and I do something really quickly?" "Sure young munks" With that Rai and Jen focus on their energy a with a huge gust of wind they picked everyone including master fung a they went to an open field some hundred miles away from the temple.

"Wow nice mov-" "Uh oh guys a Eight point five shen gong wu just activated in Rio de janeiro" They turn too Rai and see that he and Jen were already packed with some of their wu and set to go. So they got on dojo and they set off to Rio. Jen and Rai were talking in whispers so that noone would hear them.

"Jen...to show everyone how bout we find the wu and if one of us get into a showdown we tag team together a Jack tag teams with someone also. That way we can show everyone what we learned in the three days" "Okay Rai that sounds like a great idea. let's do it.

It turns out that do get to tryout thier plan-" JACK I CHALLENGE YOU TO A TAGTEAM SHOWDOWN. ME AND RAI AGAINST YOU AND EVERYONE ON THE HEYLIN SIDE!!" Everyone including the villans and master fung turn to Dojo for an explaination. "A tagteam showdown noone has ever done that before so how do you kids know about it?" Everyone then turns to Rai and Jen "We found out while we're studing moves from Dashi." " You went and learned stuff from Dashi?" "Yeah and?" "Lucky" everyone said at the same time. "Let's just get back to the showdown shall we?" Rai and Jen turn to the villans. "LETS GO XIAOLION SHOWDOWN" The scenery changes to a Flat area for the hand to hand fight. "GONG YE TEMPI"

When they said that the villans decided to Run at The munks who just stood there with their backs to the villans. The other munks were wondering what They were doing. All of the sudden they turned around and the villans were blown away Thirty feet. Everyone stood there jaw slacked that- also includes Master fung and Dojo- Rai had so much power in him and he didn't even call out a move name.

Then Rai and Jen said in harmony "XIAOLIN HURRICAN FIST" with that all of villans Uniforms were destroyed they only wore bruises and their under clothes (im no pervert) Again they said " XIAOLIN THOUNDER WIND" and with that the villans were blown away and they lost all of their shen gong wu.

The battle changed back and Rai and Jen were found in a huge group hug from thier friends. "That was a most wonderful battle Raimundo./That was awsome partners/that was a very how should i say sweet battle kids/good job Guys/ how do you have all of that power in you Rai?" everyone stopped talking and looked at rai. "Well Dashi taught me this power that is called controlling chi. don't ask me questions i just did what I was told." Everyone laighed and they borded Dojo and left to go back to the temple.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

please tell me how that was i got confused.

Mr Makulu let me do my way of the ending.

REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
